


Terre 6

by JoClbs



Series: One Shot Supercorp Français [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Kara confuse, One-Shot, Terre alternative, Voyage sur une autre terre, famille Luthor-Danvers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: Kara atterit par hasard sur une nouvelle Terre, sans s'en rendre compte. Comment va-t-elle reagir lorsqu'elle tombera sur le double de Lena dont la relation avec Kara n'est pas la meme que celle qu'elle a sur sa Terre?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One Shot Supercorp Français [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Terre 6

Supergirl volait tranquillement au dessus de National City, apres une soirée a combattre le crime bien interessante, 2 braquages de banques et un accident de voiture. Kara n'en revenait toujours pas que meme apres 2 ans de combat, les criminels n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'elle etait pare balles. Il devait etre 2 heures du matin, Kara se retourna dans le ciel, en position alongée, face aux etoiles. Elle adorait regarder les etoiles d'aussi pres. Perdue dans ses pensées, il etait maintenant 5 heures du matin et le soleil se levait, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparue, Kara se releva choquée, elle etait resté ici beaucoup trop longtemps, elle allait etre en retard au travail. Elle se precipita vers son appartement, elle alla tellement vite qu'elle ne remarqua meme pas qu'elle passa le mur du son, elle vit une forme etrange autour d'elle durant 1 seconde, mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle atterissa dans la ruelle a cote de Catco, elle se changea en 2 secondes et ne dirigea vers chez Nonnan's pour prendre une tasse de café, elle pensait qu'elle en aurait bien besoin vu qu'elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. 

Une fois chez Nonnan's, elle attira l'attention d'une serveuse. Lorsque celle-ci vit Kara, elle se depecha de lui tendre son café. Kara fronca les sourcils d'etonnement, c'etait la premiere fois qu'on preparait sa commande a l'avance. C'est vrai qu'elle venait ici tout les jours , a la meme heure pour commander le meme exact café, mais elle ne s'attendait pas ce que les serveuses s'en souviennent et le lui preparent en avance. Kara se depecha de remercier la serveuse pour ce gentil geste.

"Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment tres gentille de votre part d'avoir preparer ma commande a l'avance." dit Kara un sourire aux levres, reelement touchée par ce simple geste.

"C'est tout a fait normale Miss Danvers. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée." dit la serveuse, tres serieusement. Kara etait etonné du serieux que lui portait la serveux, elle avait toujours ete tres amicale avec les serveuses dans le passé. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appele 'Miss Danvers', ca faisait tres comment dire...femme mariée. 

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Kara, il n'y a pas de soucis, et puis...'Miss Danvers' ca me viellit." dit Kara en rigolant.

"Non, Miss Danvers c'est plus approprié. Je dois continuer a travailler, je vous revois demain. Aurevoir." lanca la serveuse avant de faire demie tour. 

Kara prit son café et sortit de chez Nonnan's. Elle comprenait pas reelement ce qui s'etait passé. 'Miss Danvers'....elle comprenait pas pourquoi la serveuse souhaitait etre si formelle. Laissant cette histoire de coté, Kara se dirigea direction Catco. Sur le chemin, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pourrait ecrire aujourd'hui. Elle esperant une bonne histoire, dans le genre Aliens Vs Supergirl , et pas une histoire sur la nouvelle mode des jeunes de la ville. C'etait clairement pas interessant. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur pour se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle tomba sur Winn. 

"Salut Winn!" lanca Kara pour attirer l'attention de son ami. Il se retourna et un sourire apparue sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit.

"Hey Kara! Tu vas ou comme ca?" demanda-t-il en froncant les sourcils.

"Ben..a mon bureau, la bas" dit elle en pointant du doigt la direction de son bureau.

"Mais Kara, ton bureau est de l'autre coté.." Kara fronca les sourcils, etonné d'avoir changé de bureau. " Viens avec moi, je t'accompagne" proposa Winn en voyant que Kara etait etonné.

Les deux amis se dirigea a l'opposé total du bureau de la blonde. Enfin ce qu'elle pensait etre son bureau, jusqu'a il y a deux minutes. Winn s'arreta devant une porte, ou etait ecrit sur une plaque: Kara Danvers.L. Winn s'excussa de devoir partir, il lui restait pas mal de boulot. Kara rentra dans 'son' bureau. Elle se dit que Cat avait du lui faire une surprise, et lui offrir un nouveau bureau plus confortable. Elle etait assez excité a l'idee de voir a quoi il ressemblait. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, et rentra dans le bureau. Le bureau etait tres lumineux, il etait dans un des angles de l'immeuble, elle avait donc deux grandes vitres vue sur National City. C'etait magnifique. Au milieu de la piece, une tres grand bureau blanc dans une sorte de metal, des etageres sur le seul mur en beton ( autre que celui avec la porte) pleines. Elle se dirigea pour s'assoir sur sa chaise. Une fois assise, elle observa les photos sur son bureau. Il y avait la photo de famille qui avait ete prise a Midavelle peu de temps apres son arrivé, avec Elisa, Jeremiah, Alex et elle. Une autre photo d'Alex et elle au lycee, une autre des 'Super'Friends pendant une soiree jeux. Puis plusieurs d'elle et de Lena. Elles souriaient toutes les deux sur chaque photo. Puis a coté d'une photo de Lena et elle qui se faisait un calin, il y avait une photo d'une fillete d'environ 3 ans, elle etait magnifique. Blonde dorée, yeux d'un vert profond, et une peau pale comme de la pocelaine. Elle pensa directement qu'un employé avait du, sans faire expres laissé cette photo pendant l'amenagement du bureau, pensant qu'elle etait a elle. Elle decida de la garder malgres tout, et qu'elle attendrait qu'on lui reclame. 

Kara commenca a verifier son planning, quelques interviews ce matin, pas reelement interessant, l'apres-midi etait consacré a l'ecriture du prochain article qui concernait Lena: ' Lena Luthor, encore une avancée majeure a venir?'. Kara se dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une discution avec Lena sur une nouvelle invention. Mais bon peu importe. Elle remarqua que de toute facon , elle avait prevue de prendre le lunch avec Lena, elle lui posera ses questions a ce moment la. Kara se mit a travailler, toute la matinee. Elle n'avait pas ete solicité une seule fois en tant que Supergirl depuis la veille. Et elle etait contente d'avoir un peu de temps pour son reel travail. Il devait etre 11h45 lorsque Kara eu fini sa matinee. Elle avait de l'avance mais elle etait pressée de voir son amie. Elle se depecha d'aller chercher le repas pour lunch avec Lena. Elle se mit son costume derriere l'allée pour aller chercher le repas preferé de Lena, des sushis avec une salade de choux rouge. Apres avoir recuperer la commande de Lena et la sienne ( des raviolis chinois evidement). Elle s'envola direction L-Corp. Elle rentra par l'entree principale en temps que Kara. Le portier lui ouvrit la porte et elle le remercia gentillement. Elle prit l'ascenseur et attendit pour qu'il s'arrete au dernier etage. Un fois dans le haull direction le bureau de Lena, Kara s'arreta devant Jess ( l'assistante de Lena) pour lui prevenir de sa presence, et pour qu'elle puisse lui autoriser l'acces au bureau de Lena.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon autorisation pour rentrer dans le bureau de Miss Luthor. Vous le savez tres bien. Elle semble vous attendre de toute facon, et ne semble pour tres contente." dit Jess. Kara fronca les sourcils, ne sachant pour qu'elle avait libre accés au bureau de Lena, celle-ci ne lui avait pas donné, ne voulant pas etre interrompu pendant le travail sans etre prevenu, meme si elle avait jamais refusé que Kara vienne. Kara tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les grandes portes du bureau, elle les poussa avec son dos etant donné que ses bras etaient pleins. Une fois dans le bureau, elle vit Lena appuyé sur son bureau, bras croisées avec un regard glaciale. Kara eu un frisson dans le dos et se figea, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet etat. Aussi enervé. En tout cas, jamais avec elle. Kara baissa les yeux alors que Lena se dirigea vers elle, toujours avec le meme regard. Une fois que Lena etait devant elle, elle releva les yeux,et vit que Lena s'etait addoucie. Lena lui embrassa la joue delicatement et prit les sachets des mains de Kara. Elle les posa sur son bureau et se retourna.

"Tu sais tres bien que j'adore quand tu portes ton costume" lanca Lena, Kara etait choqué d'entendre ca. Elle n'avait jamais dit a Lena qu'elle etait Supergirl. Lena fronca les sourcils en voyant que Kara avait les yeux grands ouvert d'etonnement. " Kara, c'est bon, je vais pas m'enervé. Je sais que je m'enerve souvent quand tu le remets, car tu avais promis d'arreter d'etre Supergirl" Kara etait encore plus choqué de ce que Lena etait en train de dire, elle comprennait absolument rien a ce qui se passait. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Lena s'avanca vers elle, voyant a quel point la blonde etait debousolé. Lena possa ses deux mains sur les joues de Kara pour lui relevait la tete, pour etablir un contact visuel entre les deux femmes. Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Kara etait toujours confuse.

"Tu vas bien? C'est le boulot?" demanda Lena. Kara secoua la tete. " Mon amour, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein? Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir remis le custome, vraiment, je comprends que tout ca te manque. Supergirl etait tout pour toi avant." dit Lena. Kara ne comprenait absolument rien a ce que pouvait raconter Lena, pourquoi l'avait-elle appeler 'mon amour' et pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle avait arreté d'etre Supergirl. Alors que Kara etait dans ses pensées, elle en sortit rapidement lorsque Lena l'embrassa. C'etait doux, delicat, mais clairement pas normale. Kara recula, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lena venait de l'embrasser tout a coup. Lena fronca les sourcils, ne comprennant pas pourquoi Kara venait de rejeter son baiser. Alors que les deux femmes se regardaient avec etonnement. Une troisieme femme entra dans la piece en parlant.

"Cherie, pourquoi Jess me dit que je suis deja passé? Je suis parti 2 jours sur Argo, je viens a peine de rentrer, j'ai quelques heure de retard mais je voulais pas-" la femme se stoppa en voyant Lena et Kara devant elle. Kara regarda la femme, c'etait elle. C'etait elle meme, en chair et en os. Une deuxieme elle. Lena regardait les deux femmes, passant de lui a l'autre. 

(Kara: celle du debut. _Kara:_ la deuxieme)

Les deux Kara se firent face , en se regardant de haut en bas. Lena etait toujours a la meme place, ne comprenant rien a la situation. _Kara_ coupa le silence en premiere. 

"Lena, est ce que c'est un holograme? Je t'ai manqué tant que ca? Je sais que je te manque quand je pars aussi longtemps mais a ce point la" dit _Kara_ en observant Lena.

Lena se tourna vers _Kara_ , compris que cette Kara etait la sienne. 

"Non, j'ai rien fait, en faite je pensais que c'etait toi. Fin c'est toi, mais pas toi, toi." dit Lena confuse. 

"Ok! Je crois que je suis pas sensé etre ici." lanca Kara.

Kara commenca a mettre toute les pieces en place, tout les changements dont elle avait pas fait attention. La serveuse, le bureau, Jess, et puis Lena. C'etait evident maintenat. Mais oui, la forme bizarre pendant son vol. Elle avait voyagé. Sans le vouloir, elle etait allé si vite qu'elle etait allé sur une autre Terre! 

"Oh mon dieu! Je sais ce qui se passe! Je suis sur la mauvaise Terre!" cria presque Kara, en attirant l'attention des deux autres femmes.

"Une autre Terre? Depuis quand il y en a plusieurs?" demanda Lena, la prenant pour une folle.

Kara proposa a Lena et _Kara_ de s'assoir sur le canapé et commenca a leurs expliqué la theorie ( qui n'est pas qu'une simple theorie) des terres infinis. Comme quoi il y avait un nombre infinis de Terre, et qu'elles vibraient a la meme frequence, d'ou le faite qu'on les voit pas. Elle expliqua qu'elle venait de Terre-38, qui n'etait clairement pas celle ci. Qu'elle avait des amis sur Terre1 et Terre 2. Qu'elle avait meme rencontrer sa jumelle nazi de Terre-X. Lena et _Kara_ avaient ecouté silencieusement Kara. 

"Ok, donc tu es moi? Et tu es venue ici sans le vouloir. Et comment tu es sensé repartir? Non pas que ca me gene. Mais deux moi ca va etre difficile a gerer pour tout le monde." dit _Kara_

"Et bien je suis sensé allé assez vite pour repasser sur ma Terre, mais je dois reprendre force, j'ai combattue pas mal hier soir et je suis fatiguée." expliqua Kara.

"Donc tu es toujours Supergirl?" demande Lena. Kara ascquissa. " Ca explique pourquoi on te voit voler dans ton costume aux infos, c'etait toi et pas ma femme." dit Lena en se retournant vers Kara. Kara ouvra grand les yeux. 

"Ta femme? Vous etes mariées? Ca explique le baiser alors...et le L au bureau." lanca Kara choquée.

Kara se retourna vers sa femme avec un regard noir et lanca: " LE BAISER!" Lena souria legerement comme pour s'excuser. " Pour ma defense, je pouvais pas s'avoir que c'etait pas toi, et puis elle ma rejeté donc tu n'as pas de soucis a te faire babe." expliqua Lena. _Kara_ hocha la tete et l'embrassa rapidement.

"Du coup, moi, je veux bien un update de votre monde. Vu que je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je suis ici. Ca serait bien que je commence pas a vous ruiner la vie en faisant ce qu'il ne faut pas." dit Kara gené en voyant litteralement sa personne embrass Lena devant elle.

Lena et _Kara_ commenca a expliqué leurs vie. Les deux femmes etaient ensembles depuis 9 ans maintenant. Habitaient ensemble ( chez Lena bien sur) depuis 8 ans et demie. Etaient mariées depuis 6 ans. Lena etait toujours PDG de L-Corp, mais avait acheté Cat-Co. Et _Kara_ n'etait plus une simple repoter, non non, elle etait maintenant Miss Danvers-Luthor alias Chef excecutif de Cat-co, seulement car elle avait refusé d'etre PDG pour avoir un peu de temps pour elle. Sinon Alex etait mariée avec Sam, Kara ne savait meme pas qui etait cette Sam. Lex etait mort, bonne nouvelle. Lilian etait enfermé, bonne nouvelle aussi. Mais venait maintenant le sujet que Kara attendait depuis le debut, Supergirl.

_ ( Lena et Kara de Terre-6 sont plus agées que celles de Terre-38) _

"Mais pourquoi avoir abandonné Supergirl? Si tu es moi, je sais a quel point c'etait important pour toi." demande Kara.

"Et bien, j'avais vaincu Lex et Lilian. Les crimes se faisaient rares, ou alors rien que la police ne puisse arreter. Les aliens sont beaucoup plus acceptés maintenant. Lena a beaucoup de travail ici, a L-Corp. Je ne voulais pas lacher Cat-Co et elle ne pouvait clairement pas lacher L-Corp. Il fallait qu'une de nos deux puisse avoir du temps pour Lori. Donc j'ai choisi ma famille plutot que Supergirl." _Kara_ regarda Lena avait un sourire sincere, puis se retourna vers Kara. "Et je regretterais jamais d'avoir fait ce choix."

"Lori?"posa Kara. Puis elle revit la photo de la fillete dans son esprit. " Vous avez une fille?! La photo sur ton bureau! Oh mon dieu! C'est incroyable!" s'exclama Kara dans une joie immense.

Lena commenca a tout lui expliquer sur leurs filles. Elle etait leurs vraie fille, elle n'avait pas ete adoptée. Grace a la techologie Kryptonienne, elles avaient pu fusionner leurs ADN pour crée Lori, leurs fille. Lena avait porté Lori, car a l'epoque, _Kara_ etait toujours Supergirl, et risquer la vie de leurs fille pendant les combats etait hors de question. Le fillette avait 7 ans maintenant. Et _Kara_ n'avait pas etait Supergirl depuis plus de 6 ans. Elle semblait tres bien vivre avec ca, elle semblait plus qu'epanouie.

Elles continuerent a parler boulot, famille, ect pendant des heures. Elles avaient dejeunées toutes ensembles, Lena et _Kara_ a coté, collées, sur le canapé. Et Kara assise sur une des chaises en face de la table basse. Les deux Kara etaient encore un peu mal a l'aise de parler avec elles meme, mais s'y etaient faite avec le temps. Apres avoir passé une bonne partie de l'apres midi ensemble, Lena s'excusa de devoir retourner travailler, sur son nouveau projet. Qui etait en faite totalement relié a leurs fille, elle avait decidé de rendre possible la procreation entre aliens et humains grace au meme systeme qu'elles avaient utilisés pour Lori. _Kara_ proposa a Kara de l'amener chez elles, pour etre le moins vu possible a deux. Elle devait allé chercher Lori a l'ecole, et clairement, voir deux sosies arriver a l'ecole etait tout sauf une bonne idee.

Une fois arrivé chez elles, _Kara_ fit faire le tour de l'appartement a Kara. C'etait immense. A l'entree, un grand haul, apres un salon avec une grande tele, a droite la salle a mangé et la cuisine. Le salon donné sur une grande terasse a vue. Le coté gauche de la maison etait reservé aux chambres. En premier celle de Lori, l'enfant de 7 ans avait reelement de quoi etre heureuse. Apres il y avait une chambre d'amie, ou Kara dormira le temps de son sejour. Puis au fond du couloir, se trouver la chambre des deux femmes. La chambre etait immense, avec un grand lit King Size , un balcon et une salle de bain ouverte. La chambre faisait presque la taille de l'appartement de Kara sur Terre-38. _Kara_ demanda a Kara d'allumer la lumiere, car la luminosité etait beaucoup moins elevé a cette heure de l'apres midi. Kara appuya sur l'interupteur de gauche, sans vraiment se demander lequel etait le bon. 

Lorsqu'elle appuya dessus, la lumiere s'alluma, mais au lieu d'eclairer la piece d'une lumiere blanche, la piece etait plongée dans un rouge leger. Kara se demandait pourquoi avoir choisi une lumiere rouge, puis elle se senti legerement faible d'un coup, et senti plusieurs coubatures sur son corp, surement causé par les combats de la veille. _Kara_ se precipita pour eteindre la lumiere, et une fois celle ci eteinte Kara se sentait de nouveau bien.

"C'etait quoi ca?" demanda Kara.

"Heu..c'est un emeteur de soleil rouge. C'est pour ca que tu te sentais legerement plus faible. Ca t'as privé de tes pouvoirs." expliqua _Kara_ , en mordant ses levres comme genée.

"Pourquoi avoir installé une emeteur de soleil rou-" commenca Kara avant de comprendre reelement l'utilité de l'emeteur. C'etait evidant. Bien que _Kara_ avait abandonné Supergirl, elle n'en etait pas moins kryptonienne, et Lena etait humaine. Kara comprennait tres bien ce que ca representé d'avoir des relations intimes avec un humain et a quel point c'etait dangeureux pour celui-ci.

"C'est bon! J'ai compris, pas besoin d'explication" dit rapidement Kara.

Les deux femmes finirent la visite, puis commencerent a preparer le dinner. Kara etait etonné de voir que son double savait faire a mangé, et lui avait clairement dit que c'etait mieux pour la securité de la planete si elle ne touchait a rien. Apres avoir fini le repas, il etait l'heure pour aller chercher Lori a l'ecole. _Kara_ laissa Kara a la maison, lui proposant de s'installer dans le canapé et de regarder la tele. Puis partit chercher sa fille.

Kara s'installa dans le canapé et commenca a chercher quelque chose a regarder sur Netflix. Elle remarqua de Kara et Lena de Terre-6 avaient exactement les memes gouts que sa Lena et elle. Elle decida de continuer une episode d'une serie qu'elle etait en train de regarder avec sa Lena. Apres 20 minutes, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle vola jusqu'a la cuisine pour se cacher, au cas ou ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Lena ou _Kara._ Lorsqu'elle vit que c'etait seulement Lena qui rentrer du boulot, elle sorti de la cuisine.

"Oh tu es la, Kara est allé chercher Lori?" demanda Lena apres avoir appercu Kara.

"Oui, elle est partie il y a 20minutes. Le dinner est pret egalement, mais tout le merite revient a _Kara_ , je suis une cuisiniere epouvantable moi."

Les deux femmes discuterent un peu de leurs fins de journees. Kara etait fasciné de voir a quel point cette Lena etait exactement comme sa Lena. Alors qu'elle avait trouvé des differents entre elle et son double, elle n'en trouvé pas entre Lena et son double. Ca la perturbait un peu. Alors que Lena et Kara discutaient tranquillement, _Kara_ et Lori entrerent dans le salon. Lori se jetta sur sa mere, celle ci embrassa sa fille plusieures fois sur la joue. Apres l'avoir relaché, Lori se tourna vers Kara et lui tendit la main.

"Bonjour. Moi c'est Lori. Et tu dois etre Kara." dit Lori 

Kara la trouvait adorable, dire que c'etait le double de sa possible fille. La fillette avait surement du etre informé de la situation car elle ne semblait pas du tout troublé. Kara lui serra la main.

"Oui, c'est exactement ca. Je suis tres heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu ressembles beaucoup a tes mamans." Kara sourria franchement a la jeune fille.

"Et a toi!" lanca Lori en lui souria en retour. 

"Oui, c'est vrai." dit Lena en souriant a sa fille et a Kara.

Lori alla dans sa chambre pour deposer ces affaires. Les trois femmes se dirigerent dans la cuisine. Lena se servit un verre de whisky, et les Kara, un verre de vin. Lorsque Lori revint de sa chambre, elles firent mangé la petite avant elles. Alors que les femmes discutaient de comment etait la vie sur Terre-38, la jeune fille etait absorbé par leurs conversation, elle posait pleins de question sur les Terres, sur comment c'etait la bas, sur les plantes, ect.. 

"Tu es definitivement la fille de Lena!" lanca Kara.

Lena rougit legerement a la remarque de Kara, apres tout c'etait vrai. Lori avait le cote scientifique de Lena et etait interessée par tout. Kara expliqua qu'elle n'etait que amie avec Lena sur sa Terre. Que Lena ne savait meme pas qu'elle etait Supergirl, a la grande surprise que deux doubles. 

"Elle n'a pas trouvé toute seule? Fin c'est plutot logique, les lunettes changent rien, je l'ai sur en 2 semaines moi." interrompit Lena.

"Et bien ca serait beaucoup plus simple si elle le decouvrait par elle meme, j'ai interdictin de le dire, le DEO me tuerait si je le faisais. Mais je suis tellement mal de pas lui dire, je sais qu'elle me detestera de pas lui avoir dit, elle pensera que je l'ai trahi, et que je lui faisait pas confiance." expliqua Kara.

"Je suis sure que non, il faut que tu lui dise, si j'ai bien compris c'est recent votre amitié, donc elle t'en voudra pas, et croie moi puisque , et bien je suis elle. Mais n'attend pas trop, je te promets rien si tu attends des années avant de lui dire... " repondit Lena pour rassurer la super.

Il etait l'heure pour Lori d'aller au lit. _Kara_ se designa pour s'en occuper pendant que Lena et Kara metteraient la table. Lori dit aurevoir a Kara, car elle savait qu'elle ne la reverrait peut etre pas. Kara etait triste de ne plus revoir la petite fille, la petite fille qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Lena. Apres 20 minutes, _Kara_ etait de retour et les deux autres femmes avaient fini de preparer la table et le dinner. Elles se mirent a table et mangerent. Elles continuerent a discuter et Lena reprit la discution sur son double. 

" Lena a quelqu'un dans sa vie?" demanda-t-elle a Kara.

"Non, avant de venir a National City il y a un an, elle etait avec Jack. Mais il n'a pas voulu la suivre donc ils se sont separés. Elle en a enormement souffert." expliqua Kara tout en mangeant.

"Jack?! Mon partenaire de projet? heu...degeu." lanca Lena avec une tete horrifié. _Kara_ pouffa de rire. "Donc mon double est hetero? " 

"Il me semble, quoi que, elle m'avait parlé d'une fille au pensionnat, Veronica je sais pas quoi, avec qui elle avait 'fricoté'." continua Kara, assez gené de parler de la vie sexuelle de son amie face a leurs double.

"Ah oui, Veronica." remarqua Lena. " C'etait fun" _Kara_ claqua tout doucement le bras de Lena , celle ci rigola et l'embrassa.

" Et toi? Tu as quelqu'un?" demanda _Kara_ a Kara, reelement interessé par la vie amoureuse de son double.

"Umm non...j'ai eu quelques chose avec James, mais ca n'a pas fonctionné, puis avec le premier fils de Cat mais c'est pas possible non plus. Donc non je suis libre comme l'air." repondit Kara.

"Et pourquoi ne pas sortir avec Lena?" Lanca Lena en hausant un sourcil. Kara manqua de s'etoufer avec la nourriture qui etait dans sa bouche.

Kara n'y avait jamais reelement pensé..bon si elle etait honnete avec elle si, elle y avait pensé. Il y a toujours eu une forte connection entre elles deux. Lena etait tres ...seductrice en ca presence. Elle etait tactile d'avec elle, personne d'autre. Elle lui confiait tout. Elle avait confiance, elle avait accepté de se perdre en elle....c'est exactement ce pour quoi Kara etait effrayé, elle avait peur de briser Lena si elle lui avoué d'etre Supergirl...

" Je pense qu'elle me detestera lorsqu'elle decouvrira pour moi...si en plus je lui parle de mes sentiments...je la detruirais..je-je peux juste pas la perdre.. " dit Kara alors qu'une larme coulait juste sa joue. Lena s'approcha d'elle, et essuya sa larme. Elle lui attrapa le menton pour lui lever, pour qu'elle puisse la regarder.

"Je me connais, et ta Lena a l'air d'etre exactement comme moi. Alors ecoute moi" commenca Lena avec un reel serieux. " Elle te detestera pas, ou si elle le fait, elle a besoin de temps, c'est tout. Mais je pense que nous sommes destinés pour etre ensemble..peu importe la Terre, peu importe l'Univers. Alors quand tu rentres, je veux que tu me promesses que tu iras me voir, et que tu lui diras TOUT!" Kara n'avait pas reussi a retenir ses larmes pendant le discour de Lena. _Kara_ observait la scene avec souffrance. Se voir souffrir pour son amour pour Lena, c'etait comme revoir son passé. Elle avait pas vecu la meme chose mais elles sont eu beaucoup de difficultés au debut de leurs relations, donc elle comprenait entierement Kara.

"D'accord..je le ferais, j'irai, je lui dirais tout. J'ai juste...." Kara cacha sa tete avec ses mains. Lena lui tenait les avants bras pour la reconforter. "J'ai si peur de la perdre." Lena prit Kara dans ses bras, _Kara_ finit vite par les rejoindre. 

Apres ce moment sentimentale, il etait deja tard. Elles s'occuperent de la table et de la vaiselle. Kara etait vraiment fatiguée donc elle fila dans sa chambre apres avoir embrassé les deux femmes. Elle se doucha pendant que _Kara_ et Lena s'etaient installés devant la tele en se serant dans les bras. Kara etait prete a aller se coucher, juste avant elle decida d'aller se prendre un verre d'eau pour la nuit. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le salon, elle vit les deux jeunes femme s'embrasser et rigoler, etre heureuse, l'une avec l'autre. Elle souhaitait ca, elle voulait ca, etre heureuse, rendre Lena heureuse. Elle avait tellement rejeté ses sentiments qu'elle les avait oublié, mais voir les deux doubles comme ca avait tout faire revenir. C'est aussi merveilleux que douloureux. Elle fit attention de pas se faire remaraquer, sachant tres bien que _Kara_ avait surement du deja remarqué sa presence. Elle fila au lit juste apres pour se reposer. Elle devait rentrer chez elle demain, tout le monde etait surement inquiet. Elle etait partie pour 1 jours, sans rien dire, bon en meme temps elle n'avait pas reelement choisie d'etre ici.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TERRE-38

A- Kara est avec toi?

A- Est ce que tu as vu Kara?

A- Lena...Kara est introuvable depuis des heures, elle repond pas...

A- Tu recois mes messages ? 

L- Desolé, j'etais en reunion toute la matinee, j'ai aucune nouvelle. Elle est pas a Catco? Dans son appart?

A- Non, elle n'est pas sur cette Terre!

L- Quoi? J'arrive! On se rejoint dans 5 minutes a l'appart de Kara!

Lena et Alex s'etaient retrouvés dans l'appartement de Kara. Alex n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa soeur depuis la veille et etait morte d'inquietude. 

" J'ai pas vu Kara depuis le dejeuné d'hier." dit Lena

"Elle etait la hier soir, puis depuis elle est introuvable, elle etait avec supergirl hier soir. Elles reglaient je ne sais quoi pour un article.." repondit Alex

" Si elle etait avec Supergirl, elle doit aller bien, mais j'ai pas vu supergirl depuis hier soir non plus, aucunes infos."

"Je vais essayer de scanner de nouveau la Terre...je m'inquiete vraiment."

Les deux femmes resterent toute la nuit dans l'appartement de Kara en essayant de trouvé une solution, de trouver Kara. Elles finirent pas s'endormir dans le canapé tres tard..elles ne tenaient plus la fatigue.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TERRE 6

Kara se reveilla tot ce matin la. Elle etait plus que pressée de rentrer chez elle. Ca avait ete merveilleux de rencontrer ses double. Mais Alex etait surement hyper inquiete. Puis Terre 38 avait besoin de Supergirl egalement. Elle se leva, se prepara, et alla rejoindre les deux doubles qui etaient dans la cuisine, preparant le petit dejeuner. 

"Salut vous! Je devrais y aller. Ma soeur doit s'inquieter reelement maintenant, tu connais Alex _Kara_." dit Kara en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Oh oui! J'etais ravie de te rencontrer, rends nous visite, et ramene ta Lena, ca serait tres drole a voir deux Lena ensemble." lanca _Kara_ en prenant l'autre Kara dans ses bras.

Lena la prit dans ses bras egalement lui mumurant de pas oublier sa promesse , Kara la serra de plus belle et lui mumura: " Merci pour tout, sache que _Kara_ t'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer." 

Sur ca, Kara prit son envole en secouant sa main pour dire aurevoir une derniere fois aux deux femmes. Elle s'envola le plus vite possible, depasant le mur du song a nouveau , la forme bizarre re-apparrue, elle etait de nouveau chez elle. Terre 38.

Elle alla directement chez Lena, mais voyant qu'elle n'etait pas la, elle essaya L-Corp. Mais il n'y avait pas de Lena non plus. Elle decida d'aller chez elle, pour se changer, et partir a la recherche de Lena. Elle devait la voir, maintenant. Elle arriva chez elle, et rentra pas la fenetre de sa chambre, se changea en quelques chose de plus ...civilisé. Lorsque qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle vit Alex et Lena endormit dans son canapé. Elle s'approcha des deux femmes, posa sa main sur la joue de Lena. _" qu'est ce qu'elle est belle comme ca"_ pensa-t-elle. Lena ouvrit lentement les yeux, et lorsqu'elle realisa que Kara etait juste devant elle, elle se leva rapidement, trop rapidement, tellement rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas reussi a tenir sur ses pieds. Mais avant de tomber, Kara l'avait rattrapé. Lena prit Kara et la serra fort dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se recula elle regarda la blonde de haut en bas pour voir si tout allé bien. Tout allait bien. 

"PUTAIN MAIS T'ÉTAIS OU!" hurla Lena, assez fort pour reveiller Alex, qui se leva lorsqu'elle vit Kara.

"C'est tres tres long a expliqué, mais je vais bien. Et tu m'as manqué." dit doucement Kara, essayant de calmer Lena , toujours dans ses bras.

Les trois femmes s'assierent. Kara demanda a Alex de les attendre dans le salon car elle voulait un petit moment seule avec Lena avant d'expliquer toute l'histoire. Elle devait tout lui dire, elle allait tout lui raconter. Alex acquissa, et Kara amena Lena dans sa chambre. Lena ne comprenait pas mais suivi la blonde de toute facon.

Une fois dans la chambre, Kara fit assoir Lena sur le lit, pendant qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Lena la regardé avec etonnement, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait.

"Kara, calme toi. Qu'est ce qui a? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais." dit Lena en prenant le bras de Kara pour la stopper.

Kara se retourna , fit face a Lena, c'etait le moment , elle le savait. Elle retira ses lunettes lentement, les posa sur le lit, puis elle retira sa queu de cheval. Elle secoua ses cheveux avant de relever la tete pour regarder Lena. Qui etait la devant sans rien dire.

"Je suis desolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je voulais, je pouvais pas. Mais je ne veux plus rien te cacher, rien. Je veux que tu saches tout de moi, je veux tout savoir de toi Lena." Lena la regardait toujours sans rien dire, son regard etait inchangé. "Lena, je suis Supergirl, mais ce n'est pas le seul secret que j'ai pour toi." Lorsqu'elle entendit ca, Lena releva la tete, et fronca les sourcils. 

Kara lui attrapa les deux mains, et s'accroupi devant elle, pour qu'elle soit a la meme hauteur. Elle se preparait mentalement, c'etait maintenant ou jamais. Soit elle aurait tout, soit elle aurait rien. Soit elle gagnerait l'amour de sa vie, soit elle le perdrait. Mais elle etait prete, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

" Lena, je...j'ai..des sentiments pour toi...plus que ce qu'une amie devrait avoir." Lena regardait Kara droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle realisait ce que Kara venait de lui dire. Elle lui avouait ses sentiments, en plus de lui avouer d'etre Supegirl. Lena arreta de reflechir et se jeta sur les levres de Kara. Kara fu etonné au depart, puis rendit le baiser a Lena. Elle ne la perdrait pas, Lena de Terre 6 avait raison, Lena l'aimait en retour et ne la detestait pas. Alors que Lena brisa le baiser lorsqu'elle eu besoin d'air. Elle placa tete sur l'epaule de Kara pendant un calin. Et mumura a Kara : " Pour ce qui est de Supergirl, je savais deja. J'attendais juste que tu me le dises. Pour ce qui est du baiser, j'esperais que ce soit reciproque, et je suis heureuse que ca le soit". Kara re-embrassa Lena avec plus de fougue que dans le premier baiser qui lui etait doux.

Kara et Lena rejoingnirent Alex qui attendait toujours dans le salon. Kara expliqua toute l'histoire au deux femmes, qui etaient tres interessé pour en apprendre plus sur leurs doubles. Kara leurs raconta absolument tout, sauf sa discution avec Lena de Terre 6 sur Lena de Terre 38, ca , elle le garderait pour elle. Elle avait reussi a s'avouer a elle meme ses sentiments et a l'avouer a Lena. Kara etait reelement reconnaissant d'etre atterie sur Terre 6 par hasard. Qui sait ce qui ce serait passé si cela n'etait jamais arrivé. Elle commencait une histoire avec Lena et esperait que ca soit pour le plus longtemps possible, et qu'elle puisse vivre le meme amour que ses doubles, et peut etre avoir leurs propre Lori a elles aussi. Kara etait heureuse, Lena la rendait heureuse. 


End file.
